


Daddy

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, daddy kink kinda, idk why i wrote this, im really sorry, im sorry, implied sex, set after marvin and whizzer get back together, slight kinkshaming, they are all a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: "Whizzer your phone's ringing!" Cordelia called out."Who is it?" Whizzer yelled from the kitchen."It says Daddy." Mendel said frowning."Oh Whizzer, you're talking to your dad again?" Trina asked as Whizzer handed her a beer, and she took a sip.Whizzer quickly grabbed his phone and answered the call, smirking."Hey, Marvin."





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this... Enjoy and let me know what you think!

"How long does it take for Marvin to get the pizzas?" Whizzer groaned in annoyance as he glanced at the lesbians, Mendel, and Trina. Charlotte and Cordelia were sitting on the couch, with Cordelia looking at her phone. Mendel and Trina were cuddled up on the loveseat.

It was a rare weekend that Jason was invited to a sleep over at a friend's house. And Cordelia had prompted that the group get together at Cordelia and Charlotte's apartment or neutral ground as they liked to call it. If it was at Mendel and Trina's, Marvin would get bitchy. And if it was at Marvin and Whizzer's, full blown arguments would ensue between Marvin and Trina.

"Anyone else want a beer?" Whizzer asked as he pushed himself off the recliner and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll take one." Trina said as she leaned against Mendel. Whizzer nodded as he walked into the kitchen.

Taylor Swift started blaring from Whizzer's phone on the coffee table, signaling that he was getting a call. 

"Whizzer your phone's ringing!" Cordelia called out.

"Who is it?" Whizzer yelled from the kitchen. 

"It says Daddy." Mendel said frowning.

"Oh Whizzer, you're talking to your dad again?" Trina asked as Whizzer handed her a beer, and she took a sip.

Whizzer quickly grabbed his phone and answered the call, smirking.

"Hey, Marvin." 

Trina's eyes widened as she started coughing. Mendel lightly patted her back, while avoiding Whizzer's eyes. Cordelia and Charlotte began laughing, hanging onto each other for balance.

Whizzer ignored their reactions and spoke to Marvin as if they weren't there.

"Marvin will be here in five minutes." Whizzer said as he hung up the phone and glanced at his nails.

"Oh my god." Charlotte gasped out. "You guys have a daddy kink."

"Doesn't everyone?" Whizzer raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, no." Mendel said, his face red as a tomato as he shook his head violently.

"Come on, I've heard 'Delia call Charlotte Mommy before." 

The smile was wiped straight off Charlotte's face while Cordelia giggled.

"Where'd you hear that?" Charlotte asked suspiciously.

"I have magic powers." Charlotte stared at Whizzer unbelieving as he wiggled his eyebrows. "You butt dialed me the other day."

"How much did you hear?" Charlotte asked with her head in her hands.

"Just enough to get some black mail material and to know that you guys get really dirty." Whizzer grinned and winked.

"Can we please stop talking about this." Trina pleaded, her face bright red. 

"C'mon don't you guys have any kinks?" Cordelia asked while attempting to and failing to keep a straight face. 

The sound of the front door opening saved Trina and Mendel from answering.

"Thank god." Trina murmured gratefully.

"Got the pizzas." Marvin called out as the door shut behind him.

The group migrated to the kitchen, where Marvin had set the pizza on the counter.

Whizzer walked up to Marvin, pressed a kiss against his cheek, and wrapped an arm around Marvin's waist.

"Why aren't Mendel or Trina looking at me? Did I run off with another guy or something?" Marvin asked, glancing at Whizzer suspiciously.

Whizzer cleared his throat and grinned widely at Marvin.

"Marv, you know what your contact name is in my phone?" 

Marvin groaned. "You changed it to Daddy again, didn't you?"

Whizzer nodded. 

"And when I called they saw it."

"Something like that." Whizzer smiled mischievously.

"Let's just eat some pizza and celebrate that Jason is with friends." Charlotte suggested.

Mendel and Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Marvin whispered only loud enough for Whizzer to hear. "I'll make you pay for this later."

"Can't wait."


End file.
